De pasteles a Rompecabezas
by DaePam
Summary: "Two Drabbles" Todos saben que a Erza le gustan los pasteles, pero hay algo que a ella no le gusta y eso Jellal era el único que lo sabe. [Este fic es para la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro Cannon Island.]
1. Pasteles

**Disclaimer:** Fairy tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima trolleador-sama. Este fic es para la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro Cannon Island.

 **Palabras:** 497.

 **Aclaraciones y/o Advertencias:**

 _Pensamientos._

 **A Erza le gusta:** Los pasteles.

[***]

 **Pasteles**

Erza no podía creerlo, en sus manos tenia la _Sorcerer Magazine_ de la semana y no se le veía muy contenta, ¿la razón?, bueno, Jason había publicado un artículo sobre ella.

Tenía ganas de matarlo, de torturarlo hasta saciarse, había violado su privacidad exponiendo al publico cierta información que solamente algunos miembros de su gremio sabían, ¡Incluso se atrevió a tomarle varias fotos sin que ella se diera cuenta! aunque claro, así como había ciertas cosas que no conocían de ella, también habían cosas que eran bien sabidas por todo el reino de Fiore, tal como su gusto por los pasteles y que decir cuando estos eran de fresa, simplemente pasaba de ser la "temida" Titania a la "tierna" Erza.

Pero ahora mismo no tenía tiempo para buscar al reportero "cool", ese día había llegado una paloma con un mensaje de parte de Crime Sorciere pidiendo que se encontraran a las a fueras de Magnolia.

Cuando llego al lugar indicado, pudo verlo de espaldas hacia ella.

-Jellal.

-Gracias por venir Erza- el peli azul al notar que Erza ya había llegado se acerco hacia la pelirroja, a su lado estaba Meredy.

-Lamentamos llamarte de improvisto- la maga sensorial se rasco la nuca apenada.

-No te preocupes, pero más importante ¿De que querían hablar conmigo?

-Creemos que algún gremio oscuro va detras de ustedes.

-¿¡Que!?- ante tal noticia se alarmo un poco, no tenía miedo pero le enojaba que varios gremios oscuros intentaran atentar contra ella y sus compañeros.

-Tranquila, para eso estamos nosotros- esta vez hablo Meredy.

-Solo queríamos avisarte, estate alerta- se preparaban para irse, sus encuentros no podían durar más de cinco minutos o el concejo, que últimamente ha estado vigilando los alrededores los descubrirían.

-gracias por todo- a pesar de la advertencia sonrió, después de meses de no verse, ahí lo tenía, frente a ella y claro también se alegraba de ver que Meredy estuviera bien.

-Por cierto Erza-san, sale muy bien en las fotos- dijo con una sonrisa pícara, ante la mención de aquellas penosas hojas su enojo volvió agradeciendo que le recordaran que debía buscar a cierto rubio, Meredy al ver que el humor de Erza cambio decidió adelantarse, dejando solos a ese par.

-Erza...

-¿Q-que sucede?

En ese momento sintió una gran vergüenza, probablemente Jellal había visto aquel artículo sobre ella, sabía que él no era el tipo de chico que se la pasara al pendiente de la moda y todo eso, pero Meredy es una chica, era obvio que a ella si le llamaban la atención esas cosas y por eso se había enterado de eso y seguramente se lo mostro a Jellal.

-la próxima vez... vallamos a comer pasteles- dicho esto se despidió, lo que no vio la pelirroja es que el tenia una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por supuesto...- susurro Erza al verlo lejos, _sería un gusto compartir contigo lo que más me gusta... un pastel._

Y con esto en mente se fue también con una radiante sonrisa.

 **Fin.**

¡Puff! Espero les haya gustado ^^

Quisiera aprovechar este espacio para recomendar ampliamente el Foro Cannon Island a las nuevas (como yo) escritoras, fanfickers o como gusten llamarle, pasen por ahí, de verdad que es muy bueno foro, aparte de los retos (que son muy buenos), te apoyan y te motivan para escribir, vamos no sean tímidas ¡Únanse a la tripulación! :3

 **By:** Seiren Castler.


	2. Rompecabezas

**Disclaimer:** Fairy tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima trolleador-sama. Este fic es para la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro Cannon Island.

 **Palabras:** 446.

 **Aclaraciones y/o Advertencias:**

 **A Erza no le gusta:** Los rompecabezas

[***]

 **Rompecabezas**

Una pieza, dos piezas, tres piezas, joder, si hay algo que que le disgustaba mas a Erza Scarlet que ser olfateada por Ichiya, eran los rompecabezas, nunca pudo armar si quiera uno de treinta piezas, y ahora se encontraba tratando de armar uno de 120 piezas, ¿Por qué? Bueno, ese día todas las chicas habían hecho el aseo en Fairy Hills encontrándose con ese juego del demonio y le habían propuesto jugar, ella al principio se negó, pero ver la cara de decepción por parte de las chicas la animo a intentarlo, no perdía nada con hacerlo ¿verdad?, que equivocada estaba, la paciencia se le estaba acabando y pronto explotaría.

-Erza-san- a su lado llego Juvia –Meredy y yo saldremos a dar una vuelta por ahí, ¿quiere acompañarnos?

Hace ya un par de meses que el nuevo concejo les dio una oportunidad a Crime Sorciere, aun eran un gremio independiente pero ya no eran buscados, pues sus acciones no presentaban una amenaza para la población, al contrario.

-Claro- no lo pensó dos veces, justo en frente de ella estaba su oportunidad de salir de ese embrollo, aunque también quería pasar un buen rato con su amiga peli azul y ver a la peli rosa, hace mucho que no salían juntas.

Caminaron hasta llegar al parque, hay las esperaba Meredy, pero para sorpresa de ambas estaba Jellal a su lado.

-Espero no les moleste que este con nosotras Jellal- la peli rosa les había explicado que hace un par de días un chico la acosaba y desde entonces Jellal no la dejaba salir sola.

-Erza, tienes mala cara ¿Rompecabezas?- Erza al principio se sorprendió, pero después sonrió, el peli azul sabia más que nadie lo que no le gustaba.

-Si… trate de armar uno, aunque el resultado fue el mismo- le avergonzaba un poco que Jellal supiera que no podía armar un rompecabezas, pero no podía hacer nada, simplemente no le gustaban, no hay razón para que algo no te guste, y es que el maldito juego cumplía a rajatabla con su nombre, o al menos para ella era así, porque las pocas veces que había intentado armar uno terminaba con un dolor de cabeza horrible por la frustración de ya no saber cual pieza va con cual.

-No te preocupes, hay cosas que simplemente no se nos da- la ánimo y ella sonrió mas, era cierto, habían cosas que le gustaban, habían otras cosas que no, una de ellas eran los rompecabezas y eso Jellal lo sabía.

-Gracias…-susurro para ella misma, aunque el peli azul la escucho, solo se limito a sonreír y seguir con su camino junto a ella y sus otras dos amigas.

 **Fin.**

¿Les gusto? :O

Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, así que solo diré que me divertí mucho haciendo estos dos drabbles, aunque también le batalle (bastante) pero bueno, si les gusto o no háganmelo saber por medio de un hermoso review. :3

 **By:** Seiren Castler.


End file.
